X Marks The Spot
by ohthiswritingchick
Summary: He's always had an eye for beauty. And my, isn't she beautiful. WARNING: Rape. One-shot.


**A / N:**

**Okay so this is my second rape story, and I swear I'm not a rapist, nor have I ever been sexually abused, but the ideas keep coming to me about this topic. Anyways, to sum it up, I hope no one judges me for making another rape story. This idea came to me the second I heard it in the movie, and it just really intrigued me, so yeah, I wrote it. Disclaimer, I don't own the Purge, I'm merely borrowing the characters and plot. So here it goes.**

From the moment he laid eyes on her picture, he knew he had to have her. Although, he wasn't the only one thinking that. Many of his 'friends' felt the same way when they, in turn, had all stared at the young girl in the photo. But he was different. He wasn't like these freaks, in so many ways. He was mature, he was understanding, and above all, he was polite. No, he didn't want the girl just to get the sexual pleasure - he wanted her to cleanse himself in every way possible, and he wanted to make sure she understood that. There was just something about this girl that screamed innocence. And maybe it was true, maybe he was a sadistic freak, but the idea of ripping away that innocence for the greater good aroused him both sexually and mentally. There was nothing better to him than the feeling of undying power, and he could feel that emotion radiating just from this girl's picture. He knew he had to find her.

Time was passing. He knew that the Sandins were armed, hiding the ungrateful swine, and would be coming after his group at any moment. He had already heard gunshots, although he wasn't sure if those were his own, or the enemies'. As much as he wanted to stay here and gaze more at this picture, the man knew that the real girl would be a hundred times more inciting than any picture could ever be. With a final quiet sigh, he raised one hand to stroke the girl's face in the picture before moving on. He had a bigger mission now.

Down the hall, Zoey was hiding under her bed, quivering with fear. She was petrified at the invasion into her home, but at the same time, ashamed that she didn't have time to find a better hiding spot. She knew she was at risk for being seen here, but she didn't have any choice now. Her breaths came out in short gasps as the tears welled in her eyes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps nearing her room. She clasped her hand over her mouth, begging her body to cooperate. The light footsteps drew closer and closer until Zoey heard the creak of her door as it gave way to the intruders.

She watched as the feet neared her bed, until they were standing right in front of her. There was silence for a second. Zoey tried to imagine what the man was seeing - her photos, she supposed. For the briefest of seconds, her mind pondered the possibility of what this man could be thinking, but then she pulled herself out of that mindset, determined to stay focused. The focus was short lived, however, because as soon as the man began to spoke, her fears came to life.

"Cooper," the man called to a friend with such casualty it frightened her more, "come look at Little Lady Sandin."

Zoey did not move. She did not dare even breathe.

"She's exquisite," he continued as he turned to leave. "Save her for me."

A tear fell from Zoey's eye. She was absolutely frozen with fear. The only thing that comforted her was the fact that the man had left her room. She waited another moment or so before closing her eyes and letting out a deep yet shaking breath. Her mind was trying to process everything that had happened, from the moment she saw the security system retreating to the present second. It wasn't sinking in just yet, but Zoey wasn't even sure that if she survived the night, she wanted to accept it.

Ready to try to find a better hiding spot, she opened her eyes, and let out a short scream. Just inches in front of her face, crouched on the ground, was the man again. He was beaming from ear to ear, making his eyes scrunched up. And yet, though they were disproportioned, Zoey could see something different in his eyes. Something inhuman. The man watched as she realized this, and only smiled larger. "Hello there, beautiful," he whispered, leaning his face in even closer. Zoey screamed again, and tried to move as far back under her bed as possible. In her attempt to hide, however, she smacked her head on the bottom of her bed. Combined with the other head trauma she had received earlier this night, she fell limp to the ground, unconscious.

The man watched in fascination at this girl's fear. He wondered why she wasn't brought up to understand how helpful the Purge is, and how happy she should be that she is partaking in the festivities. Slowly and carefully, he reached his arms under the bed to grasp Zoey's hands. He pulled her out from under the bed, and for a brief second, he let her body hang over his. He felt her chest rise and fall with every shallow breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his head in to smell her hair. She was intoxicating to him in every way. He allowed himself one more moment of euphoria before collecting her in his arms, and rising. He gently laid her on the bed, then looked around. He couldn't see in anything in sight that could keep her tied down.

"Cooper," he called again. "Come back here."

Within seconds, the other man appeared in the door way. His face lit up as he took in the scene in front of him. He lifted his machete, raising one eyebrow at his leader. "No," said the blond man sternly. "I have plans for her." Instantly, Cooper lowered his weapon. It was one of the many benefits of being in charge - no one question what he said, they just complied. Looking back at the girl on the bed, man cocked his head to the side and said, "Find me some tape."

As Cooper left, the leader sat gently on the edge of the bed. He stroked the girl's leg, feeling her smooth skin, basking in her innocence. Downstairs, he heard gunshots, and sounds of blades swinging. He smiled and leaned back. Now it was time to wait.

There was a throbbing pain in her head. That was the first thing Zoey recognized as she regained consciousness. Slowly, she felt her eyes groggily open. She couldn't see anything in particular, just moving shapes and colours. The first face to come into focus, however, was a sadistic smiling one. Her first instinct was to run away, and she attempted to. However, as she tried, she realized she wash unable to. Turning her head to the side, she realized her arms and hands were taped uncomfortably behind her back. Her screams were muffled behind the duct tape which was also placed over her mouth. Still attempting to scream and squirm, Zoey closed her eyes and prayed that death would be quick.

"Shh," murmured the blond man, who was at her side in an instant. He began to brush the hair of Zoey's forehead, attempting to calm her down. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise you."

When she opened her eyes, the next thing she focused in on was her family. Except they didn't stare back. There was blood from the bullet hole in his head that was dripping down into her brother's eyes, which were still scrunched in fear. Next to him, her mother stared up at the ceiling, because that's where her decapitated head was angled towards. Her father's body was limp on the ground, suspended slightly by the machete which was stuck through his torso.

Zoey screamed. The man holding her began to laugh. And she screamed some more.

"Shhh," whispered the man again, holding her tighter so she couldn't move. "It's going to be alright, everything is all right." When Zoey did not stop squirming, he grew frustrated. He clamped his fingers down hard into her arms, making her cry out against her bonds, and pinned her against his body. "You're going to want to be quite now, alright? I do not wish to hurt you, but you are making this difficult. Do you understand?"

Scared and confused, Zoey nodded as another tear fell down her cheek. The polite stranger was pleased. "That's a good love," he mumbled, releasing his hard grip on the girl. For the first time since Zoey's awakening, he looked up to acknowledge his friends, who lined the room. Their masks beamed down at him, though he knew their real faces did not differ much from the fake ones they wore. "See how she listens to me?" he asked. He turned his head back to look at the young girl. He leaned his head in close, resting his forehead on the side of her chin. He felt his body move with hers as she trembled. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. "I told you she was exquisite."

"Aren't you just having so much fun?" giggled Lea, the woman second from the left, who clutched a bloody ax in her hand. She raised the ax towards her mask and rubbed the blade along the mask's mouth. The blood of Zoey's mother smeared across the painted on smile, making the mask even more sinister. "I'd love to taste her," she continued.

Calmly, the blond man raised his head. He nodded to Cooper, who was standing beside Lea. Though Cooper and Lea knew each other well, Cooper knew better than to disobey the blond man. So he raised the gun in his hand, and shot Lea point blank in the head. Zoey let out another short scream, which caused the polite man to turn his attention back to her. "No, you see, it's okay! I wouldn't let her touch you. She should have known better than to make such rude comments towards you."

He pressed his lips against Zoey's tear stained cheek. She was so stricken by fear of this man that she didn't dare move. Because she didn't flinch away from his touch, the polite stranger's mouth formed a beaming smile against the side of her face. "Thank you," he whispered, "now be good." With that, he ripped the duct tape from off the young girl's mouth. He bit his lip as he stared into Zoey's eyes, waiting for her to make a movie.

She began to scream.

Disappointment flushed through his mind and body. Oh, how he hoped she'd make this easy. He truly thought that she felt the connection he did. But he was not one to give second chances. His hand slammed harshly over her mouth, and he yanked her head towards his. "We could have been beautiful. Now I'm not going to play so nicely." The audience of masks viewing them leaned in, as the excitement was about to begin.

The blond man threw the girl on the bed. Frightened, she tried to squirm away, but her taped arms and legs made it nearly impossible. In the few seconds he had his hands off her, the polite stranger had pulled off his jacket, tie and shirt. He tossed the clothes to the ground and grabbed Zoey. He pressed her body against his, allowing for her to feel his arousal. He put his lips just beside her ear to whisper, "Not just murder is legal tonight, you know."

Zoey's eyes grew wide with fear. "_Someone help me!_" she screamed. The volume of her cries caused some of the masked viewers to flinch, but the blonde man just laughed. "There is no one to hear you," he said. "The purging has commenced, or have you forgotten? You're family has sacrificed themselves so we can be cleansed. They can't help you." He grabbed either side of her chin with one hand and turned her head in the direction of her family's bodies. "Or did you forget."

Zoey rammed her eyes shut, begging for the end to be near. She felt the man's warm breath in her ear. She felt his lips on her neck, his tongue reaching out to trace her pulse point. She felt his hands roam her body, grab at her breasts, pull up her skirt and yank her underwear down. She felt him reach behind her to unzip and pull down his pants. It was when he began to enter her, however, that her eyes opened again.

She started to cry, her screams mumbled by the blond man's hand. He thrust all the way into her once. Then again. And again. And again. Zoey felt like she was being ripped open. The polite stranger pulled her hair, he whispered in her hear, the let his teeth graze at her neck. Every time her cries became louder, the man's thrusts sped up, repeating the cycle. He felt it - complete and utter power. He felt her innocence being washed away with her tears. And he loved it. As he neared climax, he put his mouth back to her neck and sunk his teeth down as hard as he could, causing Zoey to scream. The taste of her blood sent the man over the edge. He released inside of her, and smiled against the wound he'd just created on her throat. He let go of her with a shove, and she fell to the bed.

Zoey laid limp, her emotions had drained away. Through groggy eyes, she saw the blond man stand up and compose himself. He leaned his face close to hers one last time. "Thank you," he murmured before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The last thing Zoey saw was a gun pointed towards the spot where his lips had just lingered. Then it all went black.

**A/N: **

**Well…yeah. Please review! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts.**


End file.
